Truth or dare special edition
by Princessstphanie
Summary: Another truth or dare fic! But this one has new options you can pick, thanks to Mimi. It will involve, TK and Kari running from security gaurds, Matt striping, and playboy magazines. But what is on this tape TK doesn't want anyone too see?
1. Chapter 1

The truth or dare special edition

Chapter 1- Let the game begin

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Just the two certain songs two certain members have to sing later on, I create it them off the top of my head. Oh and I don't own truth or dare, or the truth serum.

Princessstphanie- Haha I was so bored at 1:07 A.M. I didn't know what to do but create a truth or dare fic!

Point of view at the beginning- Tai

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was just sitting at home with Kari beside me and we were very bored, no I take that back, overly bored. So Kari got this would idea that we call up the gang and make them meet us in the park. So we did just that. We called them all, who where all available except Joe who was taking a test, Cody who was in America visiting a sick aunt, and Ken who was helping his mom clean the house. So we got up and left towards the park.

...at the park no specific point of view...

"Are you guys ready to play!" Davis asked with joy as soon as all that could be there arrived.

"Ok! Sure!" Yolei said mocking him.

"Oh guys I have some new options! They are promise to repeat, triple dare, and act and crack. Whenever somebody picks on of them, I'll let you know what they are. As for me I want to ask first! Tai, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, or act and crack." Mimi asked as everyone looked strangely at her, but thought nonetheless.

"Act and crack?" Tai said slowly with much confusion in his voice in wonder what he just picked.

"Ok, you go up to any random person that's not playing the game right now and act like the person I tell you too, and in this case it will be, Matt!" Mimi said as Tai looked around for a person, which indeed there were plenty.

"Ok, be back." Tai said walking off.

"This should be good." Sora laughed.

"Hey, I'm Matt from The Teenage Wolves. No autographs, please." Tai said as the man he went up to looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Your not Matt, he's blonde!"

"Well... I am now!"

"Freak..." the guy said walking off.

"That was fun." Tai said coming back.

"You realized I haven't said "No autographs, please since I was TK's age. Right?" Matt said as he laughed.

"So? Sounded good in my head. So Matt, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, or act and crack?" Tai asked.

"I'll try double dare."

"That means you absolutely have to do what he dares no matter what." Mimi said real quick.

"I double dare you to strip! Down to just your boxers! In front of us all." Tai said as Matt paled.

"Even the guys?"

"Yes."

"Ok.. but I won't like it!" Matt said pulling of his shirt slowly as Mimi and Sora began to sing "I'm too sexy" by Right Said Fred.

Matt continued until all could see his black boxers with blue and white guitars all over it. He then threw all of his clothes back on real quick before to many more people in the park decided to stop and stare.

"TK, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, or act and crack." Matt asked his little brother as he finished recovering from having to see his brother strip.

"Promise to repeat." TK said wanting to try out the last new one.

"That's where the person who asked you says something then you have to say it back exactly as he said it and do it." Mimi said quick again as Matt's evil mind began to tick giving him ideas. 

"I TK, am giving permission to Matt, to give me 10 double dares and not let this promise to repeat count as one of them." Matt said as TK gave him the so not fair look.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes."

"I TK, am giving permission to Matt, to give me 10 double dares and not let this promise to repeat count as one of them." TK said with not much enthusiasm in his voice.

"Oh thank you TK, as your double dares are, first strip down to YOUR boxers, second kiss Kari, third convince Kari to follow you, fourth you two go into a bookstore and ask the store clerk if they have a playboy book in their 12 times, fifth go break into your school, sixth once your in the school find the nearest security camera and make out in front of it, seventh come back here and convince Izzy to come and make a copy of the tape for us to watch, eigth sing a made up song dedicated to me, ninth throw your hat in a fire and tenth, let us watch your tape without too much complaining." Matt said as TK winced in some parts, looked shocked in others, sighed at some, and plain out wanted just to not do some of them.

"Guess I have too, well first I strip to my boxers, might as well get the easy done first." TK said as he began to undress and Tai realizes Kari was just more than watching him, but said nothing.

"Now kiss Kari.. um... hey Kari... can I.. kiss you?" TK asked scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't know depends if you can handle it." Kari said smiling and kissing him before he could reply.

"Hey do you think you can come with me now?"

"No."

"But why?"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Kari if you care anything for me, please come with me." TK said getting on his knees.

"Oh fine." Kari said giving in and following him as the others delayed their game as they waited for them to return. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- What will happen with that fourth dare? Who knows, not me. Well not yet anyway. As for me, I have to either go to be or work on another new chapter of a different fic. It's 1:59 A.M. now, not too late. Review please. Oh well :yawns: night. 


	2. TK's tasks and the tape

Truth or Dare Special Edition

Chapter 2- TK's tasks and the tape

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or truth or dare or the truth serum. I just own my made up songs, Yalito's pizza parlor and you know the rest.

Princessstphanie- Lol, I'm going to try and make this funny as possible. TK's point of view!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait, where is the nearest bookstore?" I asked not knowing.

"Beside Yalito's pizza parlor." Kari responded in less then 5 seconds, I guess she reads a lot.

"Oh. What do you think they will do about us asking them 12 times about that playboy magazine?"

"Who knows."

"Haha we have to make out later."

"Yeah, I know."

"What will you not enjoy it?"

"I don't know. I am just a teenager after all."

"Hey there it is!" I said pointing to it.

"No that's the greeting card store, it's on the left." Kari said as I felt pretty damn stupid.

So we walked up to it and fount the desk clerk who wasn't checking anyone out at the time, so we thought it was now or later. So we went ahead and asked, I asked first, it was part of the deal me and Kari made on the way.

"Do you have playboy magazines here?" I asked as she looked down at me.

"Aren't you a little young?" She asked.

"Do you have a playboy magazine?" Kari asked this time.

"Little girl, you and your boyfriend shouldn't be looking at this stuff." The lady said as I blushed that Kari didn't correct her about the boyfriend stuff.

"Do you have any playboy magazines?" I asked as the lady put her notepad down and leaned close to us.

"You two are too young for porn."

"Do you have nay playboy magazines?" Kari asked as it became a little funny.

"Get it through your little heads, you are too young." The lady said.

"I know but you never said if you ever had any playboy magazines or not, so do you have any playboy magazines?" I asked.

"Kid, why don't you go look in the children's section instead." She said pointing to our right.

"Do you have any playboy magazines?" Kari asked.

The lady then scratched the back of her neck in frustration, "You are too young."

"Do you have any playboy magazines?" I asked yet again for the seventh time.

"Kids, please stop asking." The lady said through gritted teeth.

"Do you have any playboy magazines?" Kari asked.

"Are you two kids going to have sex or something!" The lady blew up.

"Sex? What's that? Do you have any playboy magazines?" I asked trying to play stupid.

"Ok if you don't know what sex is, then why do you want a playboy?" The lady asked.

"Do you have any playboy magazines?" Kari asked.

"Stop asking."

"Do you have any playboy magazines?" I asked.

"SECURITY! GET THESE KIDS OUT OF HERE! AND YES WE DO CARRY DAMN PLAYBOY MAGAZINES!" The lady yelled.

"What's going on out here? Why are you yelling at these kids?" A guy that looked important like a manager came out.

"Do you have playboy magazines here?" Kari asked as the guy paled and waited for the security too show up, but we decided to risk it and run.

"COME BACK HERE YOU KIDS!" The security guards yelled chasing us, I think we gave them the slip as we turned and ran into the school, hopping over the fence and breaking a window and going through it.

"I think your task 4 and 5 are done, we asked 12 times then broke in the school." Kari said in-between breaths.

"What was task 6?" I asked stupidly really knowing what it was but blushed about it still.

"Make out with me as soon as we see a security camera." Kari answered with the same blush.

So we did it and then tried to run back and get Izzy. The security guards must of already given up for that they were not following us. That was so breath taking though, I just don't want everyone to see that tape!

"Hey Izzy will you go make a copy of our tape?" I asked trying to sound sincere about it.

"No."

"Why?"

"I really don't want too see you and Kari make out in a school."

"Please."

"Fine." Izzy sighed as he left.

"Now that he is making the tape, I have to do task 8 which is too sing a song I made dedicated to you Matt." I said as Kari sat back down and I continued to stand.

"On with it." Matt rushed.

PUT IN ITALCS! Oh Matt, oh Matt, dear brother Matt.  
I sing this song to you, because you dared me too.  
You are a cool big brother,  
no I'm not just saying that so you won't get mad,  
it's true I'm not lying,  
If only I could be as good of a brother,  
which I think I am.  
Um... oh Matt, oh Matt.  
Yeah.

"Is that good?" I asked with a blush for not preparing a song before hand and me just having to create it off the top of my head.

"Ah, I guess it will do." Matt shrugged.

"Hey Matt, he was to throw his hat in a fire now doesn't he?" Tai asked as I glared.

"Oh yeah, go on Teeks." Matt said waving his hand towards Mimi's lit fire place.

"But..."

"Go on."

"Fine." I sighed closing my eyes tight and throwing it in trying not to run after it.

"It wasn't that hard now was it?" Matt asked.

"Guess not, considering I have 50 more of them back at home." I said with a laugh as Matt opened his mouth in surprise.

"Well as soon as Izzy gets back we can see that tape." Matt pointed out.

"Yeah then you can ask somebody." Mimi grinned.

"Can't wait." I said doing an evil grin.

"Hey guys I'm back." Izzy said holding up a tape and sliding it in Mimi's VCR player.

"Oh TK, we forgot to mention that it's not just you and Kari making out, we have every thing from when you first stepped out of the house with Kari." Matt said as I paled, they get to see us running from the security guards.

"Fuck."

Then with that Izzy hit the play button and everyone laughed at TK and Kari's incident with the playboy magazines.

"Hey do you have any playboy magazines?" Tai asked me.

"Haha yeah I do under my bed."

"Dude I was joking."

"Yeah, me too."

"Kari... um... I don't think you should hang around him anymore." Tai said as I looked at Kari.

"Sorry Tai, no can do." Kari replied.

"Yeah it was a joke." I said.

"Whatever." Tai said turning back to the movie as Kari and I threw the rock and broke the window to get in the school.

Oh god, here it comes... us making out... oh god, why do they have to watch this? Did I ever do anything bad? Well besides the time I painted our cat, or the time I almost punched Davis, or the time I, oh never mind.

"TK! THAT'S MY BROTHER!" Matt cheered giving me a high-five as I blushed, yet Kari went scarlet.

"KARI!" Was all Tai could respond with.

"Damn, I never knew that side of you Kar." Mimi laughed.

"Hehe." Kari nervously laughed.

"Aw, over already?" Matt whined.

"Yes, take out the tape now. I do believe it is my turn to ask someone." I responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Dun, dun, dun. You shall find out more about why TK wanted them to take out the tape then, was there something after it? Will it get revealed later on? You will only know if you keep reading. Reviewing it is just an added bonus for me to be able to read what you guys think of it. So Review now please! 


	3. The slutty singer

Truth or Dare special edition

Chapter 3- The slutty singer

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- I know you all have been waiting forever too find otu what else was on that tape, but you have too wait longer. Read and review please!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Sora, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, or act and crack?" TK asked having all of his double dares done, with much relief too.

"Truth."

"What's your deepest darkest secret?" TK asked as Sora thought for a moment and blushed.

"Well?" Mimi questioned.

"Once when my cousin Samantha visited me from America, she brought her new car. Well she went shopping with my mom and I stayed behind. I kind of took her car and accidentally crashed it in Taco Bell, literally. I went in Taco Bell. Then I took all my money and luckily they were able to fix it so fast." Sora said as we laughed.

"I wonder what state she lives in." Mimi said.

"None of your business." Sora replied.

"State?" Tai asked.

"Never mind." Mimi sighed.

"Well Mimi, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, or act and crack."

"Act and crack." She replied as I thought for a while about it and someone good.

"Go and find a guy, must be a guy, and pretend to be a slutty version of Britney Spears." Sora said as Mimi's mouth dropped.

"Fine." Mimi said after much pushing and shoving.

She walked outside opening the buttons of her shirt more and pulling her skirt up so you could see her panties if she just turned around to fast. She pulled her bra straps down and ruffed up her hair some. Then saw a guy and went up to him.

"Hey sexy."

"Hi." The guy replied looking at her breast.

"What are you doing later?" She grinned.

"Going to a movie shoot for a new movie coming out shortly." He said as she frowned.

"Why not come over to my place."

"Ok, sounds good." He said as he tried to grab her ass, Matt seeing this, ran up to them.

"Back off man." Matt warned.

"Or what?"

"I'll kick your fucking ass all the way to America."

"All I was going to do was go back to her place. She was practically begging for me."

"As if." Mimi said as she sprinted back over to the group, Matt followed shortly after kicking the guys balls.

"Thanks Matt." Mimi grinned fixing herself back to the old Mimi.

"I give you one thing, you are very seductive and a great actress, Meems." Matt said as they all laughed.

"Well now that I got that over with Izzy, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, or act and crack?"

"Dare." The frizz of a hair guy replied.

"French kiss, Matt!" Mimi laughed as she said it.

"No." Izzy said seeing as how you can refuse dares, unfortunately, I think it takes the fun out of it.

"You ruin everything Izzy."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"I assure you I do not. I just don't kiss my same gender!" Izzy said as Mimi sighed giving up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Sorry it was so short, I had too save all the funny and good stuff for next chapter. But would you guys care if I changed the rating to an M? Because there are a few double dares I have in mind, along with the tape. Review and tell me if I should or not! 


	4. chapter 4

Truth or dare special edition

Chapter 4- Girl fight

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- I have decided I want a new computer. I also have decided to make this a clean version and then when this version is done, I'm going too make a dirty version too. So I hope you continue too read this one, then the dirty version I'll make later on. I'm probably going to do this too a lot of my other fic's also. Review please!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey do you think we should stop this game before it gets out of control?" Izzy asked.

"NO!" They all shouted all unanimously.

"Well then, Kari truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, or act and crack." Izzy asked his friend.

"I think I'll pick double dare." Kari replied as Yolei almost burst into a fit of laughter.

"You picked double dare! What happened to being too afraid and always picking truth?"

"Truth may get me into more trouble at the moment." Kari mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Yolei asked.

"Nothing."

"Ok well for your double dare you have too, take the next flight too America, pick up my cousin at the airport and then bring her back." Izzy said.

"Where's the airport at?" Kari asked blinking and trying too act like Davis to be able to get out of it.

"Never mind you have too, eat a spoon full of mustard." Izzy said as Kari stuck out her tongue.

"Oh yummy." Kari said running too her house and bringing back a spoon full of mustard on it and shoved it in her mouth then squinted when she swallowed it.

"Did it taste good?" Davis asked.

"Yeah here try some." Kari said shoving another spoon full of mustard into his mouth.

"Hey! This is good!" Davis said taking the whole bottle of mustard from Kari and sitting back down with it and the spoon eating.

"I did not expect that. But anyway Davis you know the options so what will it be?" Kari asked as Davis shoved in another spoon full of mustard and swallowed.

"I want to be on top." Davis grinned at her as she opened her mouth and scrunched up her eyebrows at just the thought.

"What did you just say too her?" Tai asked getting up.

"Truth." Davis said in a low squeaky voice apparently afraid as Tai sat back down.

"Why must you obsess over me?"

"Because you have big boo-" Davis began as Tai furiously glared him down to the ground, "you are such a nice girl and Tai's little sister." He said so Tai wouldn't beat the crap out of him later with TK cheering him on.

"Yes. she is my sweet little sister and never forget that." Tai said as he warned him.

"So Yolei, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, or act and crack?" Davis asked in a rushed voice.

"Um..."

"ON WITH IT WOMAN!"

"Promise to repeat." Yolei replied as Davis grinned thinking back on how they had tortured TK so.

"I Yolei Inoue give permission to Davis Motomiya too give me 5 double dares." Davis said with a grin.

"I Yolei Inoue give permission to Davis Motomiya too give me 5 double dares." Yolei sighed out.

"First you let Mimi pierce your belly button. Second you jump up and down and sing the first chorus line too a song that comes too you. Third sing a different chorus line while jumping up and down. Fourth go buy me a doughnut. Then finally fifth you must tell everyone that thing you told me a while back about who you said you liked." Davis said as everyone got ready for some entertainment of the night.

"Is this safe?" Yolei whimpered seeing the needle used to pierce a belly button in Mimi's hand.

"I've seen my aunt do it plenty of times and only one person got seriously hurt. Don't worry." Mimi grinned coming closer and forcing Yolei too lay down.

"Oh thanks. That sure helped." Yolei said sarcastically as she closed her eyes and get ready for the worst.

"I know it." Mimi said as Yolei's eyes were still closed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yolei screamed so loud it could of been head in America.

"See it wasn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself." Yolei said.

"Sing!" Davis demanded.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in with that ity bity waits and that round thing in your face you get sprung!" Yolei sang out as people stopped too watch her sing the famous song by Sir Mix a lot.

"Those aren't the exact lyrics." Mimi pointed out.

"Don't have too be. Davis didn't make it part of the thing." Izzy said as Davis frowned at how he had done that.

"You drive my crazy, I just can't see. I'm so excited it's meant to be. Oh whoa oh crazy but it feels alright every day and every night." Yolei sang as she jumped up and down then ran off to the local doughnut shop and threw the doughnut at Davis.

"Thanks!" Davis said putting down the mustard and eating the doughnut instead.

"TK." Yolei said really quick with a deep red blush as she sat back down.

"Who did you just say?" Kari asked.

"TK."

"Oh no you didn't." Kari said as she got up and started too claw at Yolei's arm!

"You bitch!" Yolei said smacking Kari against the face.

"Least I'm not a slut!" Kari said ripping Yolei's shirt.

"Kari! What you mouth!" Tai said.

"You whore what your mouth." Yolei said tearing the sleeve off of Kari's shirt.

"Go Kari!" Davis cheered.

"It's people like you why girl wrestling is such a big thing." Matt sighed not wanting too watch any farther.

"This is all my fault..." TK said taking his hat off and putting his face in it.

"Tai! Stop this!" Mimi demanded.

"How? I'm afraid they'll claw my eye out or something!" Tai said holding his eye.

"I'll handle this Mimi." Sora said getting up.

"Be careful!" Tai called out too her.

"Yolei, Kari, you have too stop fighting." Sora said receiving a smack on each check.

"Don't stoop down to their level!" Mimi yelled out.

But it was too late, they had already dragged Sora into it all. Then Mimi getting tired of watching tried stopping it like Sora did, but then got into it like Sora did. Davis watched with his eyes wide opened. Izzy looked down at the ground the whole time. TK running out of air removed the hat and watched for a few seconds before looking at Izzy who was looking at the ground so he did the same. Tai sat there thinking how to stop it without getting hurt. Then Matt got up and walked up there.

"Stop fighting!"

"No!" The girls shouted as they all were down to just shreds of clothing.

"Keep it up and Davis will see all of you naked." Matt said as if like magic they all stopped.

"MATT! Why'd you have to stop it?" Davis looked down as everyone else looked up.

"Sorry, it's just part of my job." Matt replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Ok, now I have too ways I can do this. I can make it only have 1 more chapter left or about 4 or 5 chapters left. It's up too you reviewers, if not knowing me I'll just make it 1 chapter left and began the other version. But if you want more chapters than that you have too let me know. But if I keep to just doing 1 more chapter I can still add on like 4 or 5 more chapters too the dirty version. I'm just saying, the clean version should have 1 or 4 or 5 more chapters?  
Review now please! 


	5. Conclusions

Truth or dare special edition

Chapter 5- Conclusions

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. I don't own a whole bunch of stuff in this whole fic. I think you know what I own, so don't sue me ok? Thanks.

Princessstphanie- I'm afraid this is the last chapter, sorry to those of you who wanted as many chapters as possible. It's just that I have more ideas for the M rated version that will be coming sometime soon hopefully. This chapter is basically telling what happened to them all after the game because of their dares or so on. This chapter was actually harder to write than some of you may think it would be. Just because I actually have to go back and research some. Oh and it will be a bit OCC. Well review now please!

redraven012698- Sorry it's my last chapter, but I'll be making an extended M rated version one soon.

Colormyworld- Glad you liked the fight, again I'm sorry I'm making this the last chapter.

Reh- Yeah, I was bored and it just came to me so I wrote it. Besides I could so see him saying it.

Saith-chan- You got your wish, it is the last chapter, just not sure on how long it is. Sorry about that.

The sound- Sorry about that, must be confusing.

Moppy- I hope so. I have many evil and dirty ideas for them.

Kumii-cHan- Please don't die of laughter, then you can't review this chapter! Oh and I'm so glad this is one of your favorites.

Takarimaster- I tried to hurry.

Josiewatchgirl- I'm glad you are, at least I know I'll have a few reviews for it.

Mia Kamiya- I just love your account name, it rhymes. But yeah you just have to love to torture Davis. Yeah I am going to make the other version more extended.

xxnewmikexx- It kind of explains what was on the tape, but for a more extended and detailed version of the tape, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until the other version.

Princessstphanie- Sorry if I didn't have enough time to respond to all of you. It's juts I hardly ever respond at all and when I do, I do a lousy job and only respond to a few.

Point of view- Sora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey I've got to go get some lunch, I'll be back." Matt said as about that time some people came up.

"Mr. Ishida, can we get a speech on why you got this new look?" A reporter asked as the guy Tai had to tell he was Matt too came over to him.

"If this is your new look I just had to tell the press."

"I'm not Matt! I'm Tai! We were playing a new version of truth or dare and I picked act and crack and then they said Matt so I had to pretend to be Matt!" Tai explained as the reporter turned off the camera.

"We lose so many good stories that way." The reporter said as they all left.

"Back." Matt said bringing back some food.

"The reporter thought I was you!" Tai told Matt as he laughed.

"You, me? No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Matt, after seeing you in your boxers I've decided I love you." Mimi said being very random.

"Well then, we should go out now shouldn't we?"

"Yes we should."

"Ok then."

"By the way Sora, I called your cousin Samantha and told her about the car incident. She was kind of mad but she got over it." Mimi said with a grin.

"Mimi!" Sora shouted out.

"No need to thank me."

"I won'!"

"I have a confession too. Ever since I almost had to french kiss Matt, I'm afraid I think I've gone gay." Izzy said being the last thing they would of thought he would of said.

"GAY!"

"Yes."

"I think Davis is addicted to mustard now too. I also think I have a small phobia of it." Kari admitted as Davis ate another spoon of mustard and nodded.

"YOU!" The guy that Matt had just kicked in the balls earlier came up and yelled.

"What?" Matt asked not really caring.

"I had to have surgery on my balls now I have came back for revenge." The guy said kicking Matt in the balls this time.

"Hey!" Mimi glared at him.

"Oh hey, we still on?" The guy asked.

"No! I was only acting like a slut. I go out with him." Mimi said pointing to a Matt in a ball on the grass with very much pain.

"Damn they always are." The guy said walking off.

"We're even, you got rid of him once and so did I!" Mimi said still kind of obvious to the pain Matt was in.

"Reminds me, Davis come over here and leave the mustard." Tai said making Davis stand then throwing his mustard bottle away.

"What was that for?" Davis asked.

"Remember that little smart ass comment about wanting to be on top of Kari and almost saying she had big boobs? Well I do." Tai said beating the fuck out of Davis who had to get rushed to the hospital.

"That was mean, but I could care less." Kari laughed.

"He won't be back for a while right TK?" Yolei asked as Kari noticed this and got ready for an instant repeat of last time.

"YOLEI!" Kari said about ready to pounce on her.

"Feel bad for me, my belly button may have an infection." Yolei said whimpering.

"I don't care." Kari said still about to pounce on her.

Then out of nowhere a doctor came up to them. Hey it's Joe's dad! Such a small world.

"Hey I wouldn't be fighting if I were you. Your pregnant." Joe's dad said as Kari like fainted or something.

"So that's what was on the tape!" I laughed as Tai got up and walked over to TK.

"You did this didn't you?" Tai asked with flared nostrils.

"Better me than Davis right?"

"So true. But you have to name the kid after me." Tai said sitting back down.

"No way!" TK rebelled.

"Your in no situation to argue." Tai warned.

"I'll talk to Kari about it."

"See that you do."

"HEY IT'S THE KID!" Then from nowhere a mob of security guards began to chase TK around and didn't even notice a pregnant Kari passed out on the grass.

So that's it we all decided the game had taken it too far and we decided to stop before something really bad happened. I just can't believe today was this much fun!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Yes, I'm aware that Joe's dad can just come out of nowhere and tell Kari who hasn't even took a pregnancy test or anything that she was pregnant, but just go with it ok? Thanks, review now please! 


End file.
